


Knights and Lemons

by Alvaaron



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alvaaron/pseuds/Alvaaron
Summary: A collection of lemons featuring everyone's favourite blonde knight Jaune Arc and the RWBY girls, plus a few extras now and then. Enjoy. cross posted from FFN
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Blake Belladonna, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 7
Kudos: 63





	1. Eyes on Me (Jaune x Weiss)

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY

Note: Thought I’d give writing lemons a go. Mostly Jaune centric, but I might throw in other couples like Renora if the inspiration strikes. 

Eyes on me (Jaune X Weiss)

Summary: After accepting the offer to go to the movies with Jaune and Oscar, Weiss finds the movie boring compared to what they’ve already been through. To entertain herself, she decides to have a little… fun… with her knight.

***

Weiss folded her arms, one finger tapping incessantly against her elbow. Going to an election party where everyone was rooting for her father’s downfall? No thank you. Join Blake and Yang at some shady club and be a third wheel? Nope, not happening. When Jaune had popped in with that offer to go to the movies, she’d leapt on it in a heartbeat.

It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now she was regretting it slightly. Glancing over to Jaune’s excited face and then to Oscar’s even more exuberant one, she sighed quietly. Clearly, she was the only one having second thoughts.

The latest Spruce Willis movie wasn’t bad by any means, it was just… a little lacking compared to what they did on a regular basis. It wasn’t the movie’s fault though, it was an action flick meant for civilians, not huntsmen and huntresses.

Still, even if she knew that, she wished she could enjoy the movie as much as her two companions were. They certainly weren’t having any problems appreciating all the fake blood and explosions, maybe it was guy thing?

She turned to survey them again. Jaune was seated next to her, eyes firmly glued to the screen, hand occasionally reaching for the bucket of popcorn between them. Oscar was seated further away, having ditched his seat for a better positioned one, normally Weiss would have scolded him for it, but the theatre was almost completely empty so she let it slide, this time.

The idea of an ancient immortal locked up inside a teenager’s head and forced to watch cheesy action flicks brought a smile to her face and caused her to giggle lightly.

“Hmm? Something funny Weiss?” Jaune looked over, having heard her giggling.

“No, no, nothing much. Just a thought.” She replied.

Jaune shrugged and returned his attention to the movie, oblivious to Weiss now staring at him instead.

‘He’s changed a lot… back in Beacon he’d have sold his soul for this. And… I’d never have given him the chance. Guess we’ve all changed.’ Weiss mused to herself, a melancholic smile on her face as she recalled better times.

Shaking her head to ward off the negativity, she pushed those thoughts away. This was a chance to destress and just relax, where they didn’t have to worry about the world ending at the hands of an immortal witch older than dirt. For now, the past could stay where it belonged, in her memories.

The present was where it was at, just appreciating the moment and living life to the fullest. And on the topic of appreciation, she glanced back to Jaune’s face, frowning in slight displeasure. Recently he’d been bringing back quite a bit of food from his huntsmen missions, especially when he was acting as a crossing guard in Mantle.

In the beginning she’d written it off as Jaune just wanting to bring some of the local delights back to share with everyone, then Nora went and spilled the beans. So, their blonde dork had somehow gone and gotten himself quite a number of admirers down in Mantle.

He hadn’t done anything or taken up any… offers, and rightly so! But the thought that Jaune of all people getting this much attention and the… possibility he might reciprocate one day pissed Weiss off for some reason.

“Hey, Jaune?” She began.

“Yeah?” Jaune looked back, clueless to the thoughts running through her mind.

“What do you think about those… women constantly giving you food down in Mantle.” Weiss paused to switch out some choicer words.

“Eh? Um, they’re really friendly and generous? I don’t think they see huntsmen a lot down in Mantle, so maybe they just want to show their thanks?” Jaune guessed.

Weiss simply stared at him as though he’d grown a second head before sighing. Still dense as ever and unable to take a hint. “Guess some things never change after all.”

“Hmm?”

“Nothing, nothing at all.” Weiss smiled and turned back to watch the movie, glad that Jaune was unaware of what those harlots were up to.

‘Where did that come from?’ She pondered her sudden hostility to herself, absentmindedly reaching for some popcorn when her hand brushed his. It was small, but she noticed Jaune flinch at the contact.

‘Oh?’ Her interest was piqued when Jaune didn’t say anything, just grabbed his popcorn and started munching. 

When he reached for the bucket again, Weiss paid close attention to his face and deliberately brushed her hand against his. Another flinch, a small twitch on his face to go with it, and he was so carefully trying not to look her way too. It was kinda cute.

‘Oho?’ Weiss grinned. Ever since they’d reunited, Jaune hadn’t lapsed back into pestering her for a date or anything. For a time, she thought he’d gotten over his crush, and boy had that stung, but now she had to re-evaluate that thought. Maybe he hadn’t gotten over it after all, just gotten better at not letting it rule his actions.

Interesting. Very interesting.

***

Jaune on the other hand, wasn’t quite as amused with the situation as Weiss was. Reaching up to tug at his collar that was now strangely too tight. He bitterly cursed Oscar for ditching him to go sit elsewhere.

‘Damn you, you son of a bitch! What the hell do you mean you’ll be a good wingman!? Weiss and I aren’t like that damnit, we’re just friends.’ Jaune’s glare bored into the back of Oscar’s head, the farm boy must have felt it because he turned back and gave Jaune a covert thumbs up.

‘I’ll kill him for this. This… this is payback for Argus isn’t it!?’

“Jaune?” One word from Weiss pulled him away from his glaring and he hastily put on a smile.

“Yeah?”

“I never did properly thank you for saving my life back in Haven, did I?” Weiss said and Jaune’s mood nosedived.

“It’s… it’s fine. That was… that was my fault. Cinder went after you to spite me. If I’d just-”

“Don’t. Don’t blame yourself for it, it’s on Cinder, not you or anyone else.” Weiss silenced him by placing a finger over his lips.

Even so, Jaune felt the need to apologise again, but the words died in his throat and his breathing hitched when Weiss’s hand slipped down, and landed on something a little more sensitive than his lips.

***

Weiss’s grin broadened when she heard Jaune gasp under her ministrations, she could feel his growing bulge as she continued massaging it with her fingers.

“W-Weiss…” Hearing Jaune gasp her name like that when she ground her palm gently into his groin enflamed something inside her. She wanted, no, needed more, needed to hear him react to her and only her.

A small part of her couldn’t believe how reckless and impulsive she was being and demanded she cease and desist immediately. That part of her was ruthlessly quashed by a low moan from Jaune. Reckless and impulsive? Definitely. Even if there weren’t a lot of people in the cinema, there was always the chance of being caught.

And that just added to the excitement.

“Shhh… don’t want to draw attention here now, do we?” Weiss sped up her movements, feeling the bulge become rock hard.

“Weeeiissss… whaaat are yooou ooohhh…” Jaune moaned, barely able to string words together coherently.

“Shhh… just enjoy it.” Weiss halted her ministrations, chuckling a bit when Jaune whined pitifully in protest. Reaching for the zipper on his jeans, she pulled it down swiftly, freeing his erection from its cloth prison.

“Whoa.” The word escaped before she could even realise what she was saying. Jaune’s strangled cry went unheard as she wrapped her fingers around his most sensitive organ, marvelling at its length and girth.

It was the first she’d seen in real life so she didn’t have anything to compare it to, but according to the literature she stol-borrowed! Borrowed from Blake, it was certainly above average.

Slowly beginning to rub her hand up and down, stroking him off, she paid close attention to the way his dick trembled in her grip. Already it was weeping clear liquid, and Jaune’s breathing was getting heavier by the second.

Jaune was in heaven, or was he in hell? He couldn’t tell anymore. Weiss Schnee, Weiss Schnee of all people was giving him a handjob in a public theatre! Scratch that, his mind was still stuck on the part where Weiss Schnee was stroking him with such an agonising pace.

It was a pleasurable, pleasurable torment she subjected him to. The velvety feel of her glove and her soft grip was heavenly, it felt better than anything he’d ever experienced. Every stroke brought him closer and closer to the brink, but it wasn’t enough, he needed more, needed her to go faster. Every instinct screamed at him to thrust up into her hand, and it took a supreme effort of will to suppress the urge, too afraid that if he did so, this dream would come to an end.

“W-Weiss… please… please…” He pleaded when he couldn’t hold it in any further. His breathing came in ragged gasps and that oh so sinful smile on Weiss’s face only fanned the flames of his lust further.

“Yes? Please what?” Weiss teased, adding a twisting motion to her hand and further driving Jaune up the wall. Seeing that needy look on his face was empowering, this was all her, all because of her. It made her feel attractive, desired, and what a heady feeling it was.

“Oooohhh… please… agh!” Jaune raised an arm and bit down on his sleeve to muffle his moans.

“Jaune, if you can’t tell me what you want, I can’t help then, now can I?” Weiss pretended to be oblivious even as she brought her second hand over to tickle his weeping cockhead. The piteous whine that tore its way from his throat was music to her ears.

Rubbing a finger around the tip while her other hand reached down to fondle his balls, she delighted in all the little sounds Jaune made. What a rush, she felt like a musician experimenting with a brand-new instrument, a little flick here made him moan, a twist there brought out a whine, a sudden surge of speed before slowing meant a gasp. Teasing out every sound and learning to master her new instrument was rapidly becoming entrenched at the top of the list of her favourite things.

“Weiss p-please! Fasteeerrr…” Jaune groaned out, slowly being driven insane by this sweet torture.

“Hmm? Okay then.” Weiss acquiesced to his request and sped up her stroking, using her free hand to rub his sensitive tip repeatedly, smearing his precum all over her gloved hands.

“Ahhh! Weiss! I’m gonna-gonna-ahh!” Jaune gasped when Weiss suddenly stopped moving, cutting off the pleasure. Jaune wanted to cry, he wanted to scream, he was so close, so close! And then the cruel Schnee denied him his release at the very last second.

“Did you want something Jaune?” Weiss dragged his name out, grinning impishly at him without taking her hands away. When she was sure he had come off his high and wasn’t in danger of blowing his load, she began to massage his aching cock again.

“Weissssss ssstooop…” Jaune groaned as he felt her push him to the edge again.

“Stop? Okay.” Weiss bit down on her lower lip to keep from laughing when Jaune’s entire body trembled in response to her ceasing her work again. The pleading in his eyes caused her to rub her thighs together, feeling a little moisture pool there. He was hers, all hers!

“I’ll do what you want Jaune, but you need to be a bit clearer with your requests. I’m not a mind reader after all.” Weiss said nonchalantly, as though she didn’t control his entire being at the moment.

Hell. It was definitely hell. The last bit of Jaune’s rational mind concluded. Weiss was moving again, building up the pressure in his aching groin, raising him towards a release she’d just deny again. If Jaune had to describe it, it was like climbing up to the peak of the high mountain only to be cruelly kicked halfway down right before reaching the summit over and over again.

“Please! Please let me cum!” Jaune begged in a harsh whisper, uncaring if anyone heard him over the movie.

“Why of course, all you had to do was ask my dear.” Weiss grinned and decided she’d teased the poor boy enough. Jaune had done a good job entertaining her so far and it was time to give her valiant knight his just reward.

When Weiss increased her pace, furiously jerking him off, Jaune prepared for the worst, expecting her to cut out at the last second again and subject him to even more torture. Only, this time she didn’t stop.

“Ahh… ahh! Cumming!” Jaune bit down on his sleeve again as he felt his orgasm hit. Beside him, Weiss eeped as she felt his dick start throbbing and then it was spurting cum onto her hands, coating them in milky white.

Jaune collapsed back into his seat, panting hard as the biggest orgasm of his life stole his breath away. His chest rose and fell erratically and he struggled to speak, not that it would have mattered anyways. Weiss was still focused on her stained hands.

Jaune’s eyes widened when he watched her bring her hands to her face and give them a sniff, before following up with a small lick.

“A little bitter, but I think it’s an acquired taste.” She said.

Jaune’s eyes widened further as Weiss calmly licked the rest of his spunk off and swallowed. He gulped and felt his dick twitch, it was already starting to harden again despite just blowing his load, ah the wonders of aura.

Once she was done, Weiss looked down at her stained gloves before sighing and peeling them off. Washing them later would be a pain, but damn if it wasn’t worth it. Glancing at Jaune’s still exposed and slowly hardening member, she grinned again, the fun wasn’t quite over yet.

A quick sweep of the theatre revealed no one had noticed their indiscretions in their own little corner. There wasn’t anyone else in the same row as them and no one behind either, perfect.

Shifting off her seat, she knelt between Jaune’s legs and pried them apart further to make room for herself. Once she was comfortable, she looked up to see his dick just inches from her face, giggling a bit, she blew on it gently, delighting in the sudden twitch.

“Weiss, what are you-”

“Shush. I told you already, just enjoy yourself Jaune.” Weiss interrupted his question, in part because she had no idea how she was going to answer and in part because she wanted to get to the main event soon.

Licking her lips to moisten them, she leaned in close and planted a kiss right on Jaune’s angry reddened tip. The lust filled groan told her everything she needed to know.

“Oh, you like that, don’t you?” Weiss smirked and did it again, then to top it off, reached out with her tongue and gave his dick a dainty lick.

“Oh!” She recoiled slightly when Jaune’s hips bucked in response. Looking up into his mortified expression, she grinned and then leaned close, sticking out her tongue and dragging it all along her shaft and head, never once breaking eye contact.

Jaune was back at full mast in no time at all, unable to resist the angel of sin that was Weiss Schnee. Satisfied with her work, Weiss pulled back slightly and seemed to hesitate for a bit before steeling herself.

Opening her mouth wide, she swallowed his length, engulfing his cock in her mouth and sending him to heights of pleasure he didn’t even know existed.

‘Hmmm what do I do now? According to Blake’s books, teeth hurt… duh… but I should use my tongue more?’ Making up her mind and hoping Jaune didn’t mind her inexperience, she did exactly that, keeping her teeth away from scraping while furiously licking at everything she could.

She couldn’t see his expression anymore but the sweet, sweet sounds he was making and the shudders she felt running through his body indicated she was doing something right. Bobbing her head up and down while working her tongue, she felt Jaune’s hands come to rest on her hair, applying slight pressure to get her to take him deeper.

But as much as she wanted to take it all the way to the base, that was beyond her at the moment. ‘Maybe next time.’

She paused at that, humming softly as she pondered her own thoughts, oblivious to what her humming was doing to Jaune. ‘Next time? There’s a next time?’

Her humming intensified, stealing Jaune’s breath away and forcing him to hunch over. ‘Silly girl, why wouldn’t there be a next time? He’s… he’s mine, he’s always been mine. Plenty of chances to practice more and make up for lost time.’

That line of thinking felt correct to her, satisfied, she pulled of Jaune’s dick with a small ‘plop’. Switching to massaging his cock and balls with her hands again while she gave her jaw a rest.

Jaune forced himself to lift his hands when Weiss pulled away, internally cursing the situation. Her hands had been amazing, her mouth was somehow a step beyond that, and when she did that humming thing… he swore he was seeing stars. So, when Weiss stopped and pulled back, he was absolutely terrified she was about to start toying with him again, if she did so, he might just break down crying.

“I think that’s enough for now.” Weiss said.

“E-enough!?” Jaune choked out, despair written all over his face.

“Yes, time for the main event.” Weiss stood and shuffled around for a bit to Jaune’s confusion. It cleared up though when Weiss pressed her panties into his right hand, white, lacy and completely soaked through. Climbing onto him, she sat on his legs and then pulled herself in closer. 

“W-wait!” Jaune held an arm between them, shrinking back slightly when Weiss glowered at him, annoyed with the interruption.

“What is it?”

“A-are you sure you want to do this!?” Jaune blurted out, it killed him inside trying to get her to reconsider what she was doing, but it had to be done.

“You’re asking this now?” Weiss huffed and glared, her angry expression still managing to get Jaune’s heart to skip a beat.

“I-if we g-go any further, you might make a mistake… do something you regret!” He said.

“Haaah…” Weiss sighed and pushed Jaune’s arm away so she could lean against his broad chest.

“Jaune, I, we’ve all done a lot of ridiculous things already. Even before coming back to Atlas, I ditched my birth family to rejoin all of you, now we’re trapped in a war against the immortal queen of the Grimm. Not many people wouldn’t call those mistakes. But I don’t regret them.” Weiss said, cupping Jaune’s cheeks in her palms and lifting his head to meet her eyes with his own.

“And you know something? Even if this is a mistake, it’s not one I’ll regret either.” Weiss said, then leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Jaune froze in place for several seconds and Weiss feared she crossed the line, then he reciprocated and her worries melted away.

Finally breaking the kiss, she looked down and reached for his dick. Grabbing it gently and lining it up with her own sopping slit, Weiss took a deep breath and then pushed in.

Two gasps were drowned out by the action on screen.

Weiss wrapped her arms around Jaune and rested her head on his shoulder, several shuddering breaths wracked her frame as her body struggled to get used to the sudden intrusion filling her in a way she’d never been filled before.

“Weiss, are you okay?” Jaune’s harsh whisper of concern made her smile again. Even now, he was still thinking of her first before his own pleasure. And, she was glad to find her words true, no regret, absolutely none at all.

“I’m fine. Just, getting used to it.” Weiss replied at last, every little movement by Jaune sent sparks shooting through her system. Her hymen had torn in training long ago and the slight pain of being stretched was already fading, compared with the pain brought on by training and fighting the Grimm, this was nothing.

With the pain fading, all that was left was pleasure, and the desire to get lost in it. Giving in to temptation fully, Weiss began moving her hips, sliding Jaune’s cock in and out of her. With it still wet from her mouth and how soaked her own pussy was, it was so easy, so enjoyable, and Jaune began thrusting too after a while, eager to amplify their shared fun.

With both of them virgins up until this point, their first time was awkward as expected. Jaune slid out of her fully at times to both their frustration. Occasionally, Weiss would also slam her hips down too hard or Jaune would thrust at an awkward angle, taking away from their enjoyment of one another until they could settle.

But with time and effort, both found a comfortable rhythm that worked. While they were glad for the loud movie playing in the background drowning out the smacking of flesh on flesh and their lusty moans, neither dared take it too far for fear of being discovered.

Weiss slammed her lips against Jaune’s again, hungrily devouring them and muting her cries that way. Something that became more vital when Jaune’s hand slid down her body to her rump and began squeezing down on them hard.

“Eh? Does my snow angel like it rough?” Jaune’s insufferable smirk filled her vision when they broke away from their kiss to breathe. He punctuated each word with another squeeze, each one translating to more heat pooling in her core.

“Shut. Up. Don’t let it. Go to your head. Vomit boy.” She panted out, refusing to give him the satisfaction of knowing just what he was doing to her. Although, from the way his eyes twinkled with barely suppressed mischief, she needn’t have bothered.

“Gah!” She gasped in shock, feeling the wind get knocked out of her lungs when Jaune gripped down tight and simultaneously thrusted up into her with all the force he could muster.

Her legs quivered and the strength in her body faded, causing her to collapsed forwards and rely on Jaune for support. Unable to hold back, she moaned right into Jaune’s ear, a serious tactical mistake.

Jaune’s breathing hitched as he felt Weiss’s soft velvety depths clamp down around his dick tightly. The sudden tightening coupled with the breathy sigh from her brought a supreme sense of pride to him. 

“Weiss, did you just cum?” He whispered into her ear.

“Noooooo…” Weiss’s moan and shivering body betrayed her lie.

“You did. You did! Hahahahaha!” Jaune laughed happily, he’d gotten her off, he’d actually gotten her off!

“S-shut up!” Weiss looked away from him, normally fair skin flushed crimson in embarrassment.

Jaune wasn’t having any of it, no way he was missing out on this. Reaching up, he pushed her face back to meet his own, planting a soft kiss on her lips and causing her to blush even harder.

“Sorry, sorry!” He placated, not at all apologetic for drowning Weiss in pleasure.

“Liar. You’re not sorry at all.” Weiss accused, her breathing already starting to return to normal as she came down from her high.

“Can you blame me?” Jaune asked cheekily.

“Ugh, I’m not regretting this so don’t make me mister.” Weiss wagged a finger in his face before moving again, sliding Jaune in and out of her in an effort to bring him to his second climax of the night.

Weiss ran her hands down Jaune’s toned body, feeling the muscle hidden beneath his ever-present hoodie. It appeared there was some truth to Nora’s nickname of Mr Muscles indeed, she wanted to see all of it in the flesh but that was pushing their luck too far in public. Just another incentive to repeat this in a more private setting sometime soon.

Jaune himself was content with luxuriating in the velvet wrapped around his dick. Tight, burning hot and soaking wet, it was everything he ever dreamed of and so much more. He wanted to spend the rest of eternity just buried inside the most beautiful girl he’d ever met, but alas he could feel his own limit approaching, he wouldn’t be able to hold on much longer.

“W-Weiss, you need to get off, I’m gonna, gonna cum again.” He hissed out a warning.

“Hmm? No, I don’t think I will.” Weiss said and rode him harder instead.

“What!? Weiss, I’m not wearing a-”

“Inside! I’ll take a pill later.” Weiss spat, feeling herself draw close to another orgasm too.

“A-are you sure!?” Jaune grunted, if she kept going at this pace he wouldn’t last much longer.

“Yes! I’ve never been surer about anything! Just shoot it inside and gimme your cum!” Weiss buried her face in his neck and bit down to muffle her cry.

Jaune lost it there. The combination of Weiss’s unrelenting humping, the tightening from her second climax and the sudden pain from her lovebite brought Jaune to the edge and then ruthlessly kicked him over.

“Aaaaggghhh!”

Hands gripping onto Weiss’s ass, Jaune dragged her back down onto his cock, burying himself into her as deeply as possible. Then he released into her, cum spurting deep into her and colouring her insides white.

Weiss gasped, the semen scalding hot and burning hot trails inside her. It was amazing, and it robbed her of her strength entirely. Her arms and legs were limp, unable to do more than twitch as she lay against Jaune, basking in the afterglow.

“That was… that was…” Jaune began, struggling to find words that fit.

“Amazing.” Weiss offered tiredly.

“Yeah.” Jaune agreed, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her close.

The two of them remained that way for several minutes, just enjoying the moment and one another’s company.

Jaune broke the silence first with a simple question. “Why?”

“Hmm… who knows? Would you believe me if I said this was on a whim?” Weiss laughed softly.

“It doesn’t matter, you’re mine Arc. All mine. From now on, I want your eyes on me and me alone, understand?” She looked up into his sapphire orbs then planted a kiss on his cheek.

“…They never left you know.” Jaune said and Weiss smiled.

“I know.”

“Are you sure you won’t regret this?” Jaune asked, he had to know, had to make sure.

“Hmmph, only thing I regret is waiting this long. I should have taken up your offer when we were back in Beacon. Maybe it’s the hair.” Weiss joked.

“Again with the hair, my old hairstyle wasn’t that bad.” Jaune complained.

“No, but this one makes you look less… dorky? It’s got a different charm to it that’s for sure.” Weiss said, resting her head on his shoulder again and staring at the red mark she left on his neck. His aura would probably make it go away in a bit, shame, it was a mark that proved whose man he was now. Ah, it didn’t matter, there were other ways of marking him as her own.

“Back in Beacon, you never cared for my name, did you?” Weiss asked.

“Your name? Uh, I don’t follow.” Jaune answered honestly.

“Heh, that speaks for itself. You didn’t approach me because of my name or my wealth.” She stated.

“Weiss… I uh… I didn’t even know who you were when we met.” Jaune said.

“Yeah… I owe you an apology, back then, I thought you were like all my other suitors, only interested in Weiss Schnee the means to an end instead of Weiss Schnee the person. So… I’m sorry.”

“Forget it, we were different people back then. And I didn’t exactly make the best impression… or do anything to improve it.” Jaune admitted.

“Besides, it’s uh, hard to be angry with you after, you know…” He trailed off sheepishly.

“After we fucked in public?” Weiss giggled at the flabbergasted look on Jaune’s face.

“Yes Jaune, I can swear.”

Jaune shook his head in disbelief, still not daring to fully accept everything as reality. “Anything else you want to do to shatter my worldview further?”

“Well… according to the movie review, we have another hour or so before it ends…” Weiss trailed off teasingly, letting the unspoken offer hang between them.

Before Jaune could say anything, she had spun around to face the screen, all without pulling out at all. She could feel him hardening inside her again and purposefully ground her ass into his hips to speed up the process.

“This is a comfy chair, much better than my old one. I think I’ll stay here for the rest of the movie, any problems with that Jaune?” She looked up into his eyes, smiling innocently, still grinding against him.

“Nope! None at all!” Jaune squeaked out, not resisting when Weiss grabbed his hands and wrapped them around her waist. Her hair brushed against his nose, filling it with the floral scent of her shampoo and something that was undoubtably Weiss Schnee.

‘Oscar, you’re the best wingman ever!’ Jaune thought and tightened his hug on Weiss. This was his reality now and he was going to enjoy it to the best of his ability.

His snow angel simply smiled smugly and reclined into her ‘chair’ for the night. ‘I should have done this ages ago. Best, night, ever.’


	2. Blakemail (Jaune X Blake)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A collection of lemons featuring everyone's favourite blonde knight Jaune Arc and the RWBY girls, plus a few extras now and then. Enjoy. cross posted from FFN

Disclaimer, I do not own RWBY

Blakemail (Jaune X Blake)

Summary: Blake overhears Jaune's confession about his transcripts instead of Cardin. Seeing the golden opportunity for what it is, she makes Jaune an offer he cannot refuse.

***

Blake hissed in anger as she stormed through the mostly deserted hallways of Beacon. Anyone in the vicinity easily noticed her bad mood and gave her a wide berth while praying for whichever poor soul would push Mt Belladonna to go volcanic.

Blake herself was completely unaware of the aura she was putting out, her ire directed fully at her 'team'. Weiss was being a Schnee again and Yang's infernal puns had worn out their welcome long ago, not that the blonde noticed. Ruby was fine, but she wasn't exactly doing much to help the situation either.

"Stupid Yang, I am not a sexually frustrated grumpy cat nor do I need to get laid!" She growled, annoyance oozing from every word. Some days she wondered what her team were even doing in Beacon.

Ruby wanted to become a hero and save others, which was fine, but Weiss and Yang? What were they doing here? Weiss made no secret that she intended to take over the SDC in the future so what exactly was she doing in a huntsmen academy instead of business school? And Yang seemed to treat everything like a joke sometimes. It was vexing to say the least.

Unbidden, her feet carried her to the roof, she paused at the door when she heard shouting from beyond. The voice was familiar and it took her a moment to pin a name to it. 'Is that Jaune?'

"I mean I didn't go to combat school! I didn't pass any tests! I didn't earn my spot at this academy! I lied! I got my hands on some fake transcripts, and I lied!"

Blake flinched and her hand pulled away from the door knob as though she'd been burnt. That was… unexpected, yet it made so much sense too in regards to his poor performance in class.

As Jaune continued his tirade, Blake continued listening in, eavesdropping wasn't polite, but if he felt the need to shout like that, well not her fault if she could listen in. Even as Jaune ranted, her mind was already churning out ideas and a smile graced her face.

"I can work with this." She whispered to herself.

***

"Hello Jaune, nice that you could make it on time." Blake greeted once Jaune stepped into the empty classroom.

"Uh, you uh, you wanted to see me?" Jaune scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yes, I did. You see, while I was walking about near the roof yesterday, I heard something… interesting." Blake's enigmatic smile sent a shiver down Jaune's spine.

"Oh uh, that's… that's great?" Jaune hedged.

"Mmmm… you're a lot more daring than I gave you credit for… sneaking into Beacon with fake transcripts." Blake said nonchalantly and Jaune started coughing immediately.

"W-what!? Hahahha… you joke. I have no idea what you're talking about." Jaune paled and laughed nervously.

"Oh? I'm wrong? Then I suppose I can go check with Professor Goodwitch about it, can't I?" Blake started heading for the door and Jaune panicked, as predicted.

"W-wait! Don't!" He reached out and grabbed Blake's arm to stop her.

"Oh? Surely if they're not fake then you have nothing to worry about… right?" Blake challenged.

"Alright! So I cheated my way into Beacon! B-but you can't tell Goodwitch!" Jaune sputtered.

"I don't know…" Blake began.

"Informing her sounds like the right thing to do. But, I'll let you try and convince me to not do so. First off, why are you here? Civilians don't just sneak into huntsmen academies you know. And don't lie, I'll know if you do." Blake asked, she'd heard quite a bit last night, but she wanted to hear him explain it in person.

"I… I just want to live up to my family legacy. My father, grandfather, great grandfather… they were all heroes. I'm just… me. A-and they… they won't train me so I ran away from home and came here with fake transcripts, Beacon is the one chance I have left to try and be something, to try and follow their example and help others. I-I can't quit now." Jaune said bitterly.

Blake held her tongue while Jaune poured his heart out. To think they shared such a similarity, Ghira and Kali hadn't exactly been enthused with her decision to be a faunus rights activist, and she had no doubt about what their opinion on her running away to join the White Fang was either. And now both Jaune and herself were here in Beacon trying to improve themselves.

But, her issues could be settled in the future, the far, far future. For now, this was about Jaune. "Mmhmm, but I still don't see why I shouldn't tell Professor Goodwitch about it. You say you're here to become a huntsman and follow in your family's footsteps, but you're sleeping in class, not paying attention and I'm not sure if you've improved in combat at all."

Jaune winced as Blake tore into him, unable to truly refute her statements. It wasn't like he wasn't putting in effort, it was just… difficult to get used to life in Beacon after coming from a civilian background.

"But… I did say I'd let you try and convince me. Talk is cheap, action counts." Blake said, Jaune's spine tingled again when she smiled.

"W-what do you want me to do?" Jaune stammered.

"Nothing much. Just ah… a few small favours here and there. In exchange for not informing Goodwitch, I think it's a fair bargain."

"You… you're blackmailing me!?" Jaune's eyes widened.

"Blackmail is such an ugly word. I'm just making you an offer you cannot refuse." Blake chuckled.

"If you want to stay in Beacon… I'm sure you know the correct answer, don't you Jaune?"

"…Alright, I'll do what you want." Jaune bowed his head in defeat.

"Good boy. Now, about the training schedule." Blake piped up.

"…What?"

***

Crocea Mors flashed through the air as Jaune swung with all his might. The silver blade bit deep into Blake's neck and cleaved through it cleanly, a spike of panic shot through Jaune at the unexpected fatal blow.

"Ah-" Jaune dropped his guard for a split second from the shock, then the clone faded away like a mirage. His eyes widened at the sight and he spun around trying to find the real Blake.

It was too late. Gambol Shroud's ribbon had already wrapped around his right foot and he was swept off his feet by an almost casual tug from the amused girl.

"Too slow Jaune. And how many times are you going to fall for that trick?" Blake placed her hands on her hips and looked down at the groaning figure at her feet.

"Excuse me for worrying I accidentally killed a friend." Jaune groaned, his back was seriously starting to hurt from being knocked off his feet so many times.

"This isn't fair, you have a semblance and I don't." He complained.

"Of course it's not fair. It's not supposed to be fair. Do you think your enemies will play fair? Do you think the Grimm will? I can assure you, they will not." Blake chided.

"Yeah, yeah…" Jaune struck without warning, swiping at her with Crocea Mors from his position.

"Good, good, you're learning." Blake smiled and leaned backwards, allowing the strike to sail past her harmlessly. Training him was actually going a lot smoother than she thought, the boy was a quick study and actually absorbed knowledge like a sponge, his in-class performance… that was probably just because it was Oobleck and Port to be honest.

"But not quite good enough yet." She proceeded to kick the sword out of Jaune's hand and then plant a knee on his chest. This time, Gambol Shroud's blade rested at his throat.

"Alright, alright! I give! I give!" Jaune groaned as Blake's knee drove the wind out of his lungs and signalled his body to remind him of every ache and pain he was suffering from.

"Good boy. Now we only have a few days left before combat class rotations put you against Cardin again. Don't forget our deal Jaune." Blake said, finding herself enjoying their arrangement a lot more than she thought she would.

"Ugh, owowowow… yeah, I remember. Just kick his ass and preferably humiliate him or you'll tell Goodwitch. But can't you beat him yourself?" Jaune muttered.

"I can, but that defeats the purpose. Winchester is many things, a pathetic bully most of all. And that's where you come in, I want to see him squirm when his victims rise up and throw him down, feed him a taste of his own oppression. It's more than just winning, it's about justice!" Blake declared, fire burning in her eyes.

"O-okay! You're taking this very personally." Jaune squeaked. Somehow Blake was more into tearing down Cardin than he was.

"Maybe it is." Blake shrugged. Cardin was exactly the kind of person she joined the White Fang to fight against in the first place, even if she wasn't part of them anymore, old habits died hard. She'd seen him bully Velvet for no reason other than she was a faunus, was openly racist and picked on others just because he felt he had some measure of power. Having Jaune rise up and bring him down was just karmic justice really.

"Just don't forget what's at stake." Blake said, delighting in the small flash of nervousness in Jaune's eyes. Of course, she didn't plan on really ratting him out, but he didn't need to know that. Something about the power she wielded over Jaune was addictive though, that rush in her veins wasn't something she could deny.

'Hmm... am I becoming as bad as those-no of course not, this is for his own good. He lacks self-discipline so he needs… motivation from outside. Carrot and the stick.' Blake thought to herself.

'Although, I haven't given him any carrots yet, have I?'

"I remember, thanks anyways for training me. And uh… can you get off me now?" Jaune asked when Blake continued kneeling on him without making any motion to leave.

Blake tilted her head quizzically and stared at Jaune. Her breathing was beginning to speed up and images from her books started popping into her mind. A forbidden romance between a shinobi student and his more experienced teacher with dark secrets of her own, that had been one of her favourite plots. 'Huh. Maybe Yang was right. I really am sexually frustrated.'

"Blake? You're starting to scare me." Jaune said, noticing the predatory smile on her face and hearing alarm bells go off inside.

Blake chuckled and rose to her feet dusting herself off and allowing Jaune to do the same. "Oh, I was just thinking, maybe you need a little more… motivation to win."

"Urk! I-I'm good!" Jaune squeaked, not looking forwards to anymore blackmail from his self-declared sensei.

"Relax Jaune, you have enough motivation not to lose already. But not losing isn't quite the same as absolutely crushing Cardin. I think you'll enjoy this actually, and again, what part of always be vigilant for an attack did you not get?" Blake asked before knocking Jaune flat on his back again with an unexpected shove and then tying him up with Gambol Shroud.

"Oh come on!" Jaune complained while struggling in his bonds.

"An attack can come from anywhere, anytime, remember that. Still, I will admit you have come a long way since we started, so here's a little… reward for your hard work." Blake licked her lips and knelt down once Jaune had ceased his struggling to look at her in confusion.

"Oof!" Jaune grunted as the air was driven from his lungs when Blake planted her dare he say, amazing, posterior on his chest.

Then he became acutely aware of a stroking sensation down by his groin, and his body was reacting to it, much to his horror. "Blake! You-ahh!"

"Ho hoh, so you've been hiding your real sword down here?" Blake grinned and freed Jaune's erection from its confines, marvelling at the rod of flesh sticking straight up and twitching in the cool air.

"Not bad, not bad at all." She praised and leaned over, grinding her ass into his chest to get a better angle. Her long hair fell around her face and landed on Jaune's dick, tickling it and drawing out an anguished groan from her student.

"Ohgodohgodohgodohgod…" Jaune mumbled as the wholly new sensations threatened to drown him in paradise. His groaning ceased in a strangled gasp when Blake wrapped her lips around his member and then slid all the way down to his base.

Warm, wet and that amazing suction, Blake had granted him a view into heaven and it was pure bliss. Still tied up and pinned under the legendary Bellabooty, Jaune closed his eyes and resolved to just enjoy it all.

Obscene slurping filled the classroom as Blake continued bobbing her head up and down, sucking on her treat with all the force she could muster. Finally pulling off with a 'plop' to draw breath, she glanced towards Jaune's flushed face and grinned. "Did you enjoy that?"

"Yes!" Jaune cried out.

"Shall we stop here for today? It's getting late."

"NO!"

Blake chuckled at the sheer desperation in his voice, reaching down, she began stroking him slowly, keeping him at full mast. "Oh fine, I'm such a generous teacher, aren't I?"

Then she leaned over and planted a soft smooch on Jaune's dick, feeling it throb in response. Grinning, she stuck out her tongue and began lapping at it furiously, occasionally pausing to sandwich the tip between her lips and suck.

Her hands weren't idle during this time either, they wrapped around his balls and shaft, massaging them relentlessly and searching out every weak spot before attacking in force. Under the combined assault of her mouth and hands, Jaune was rapidly reduced to a moaning wreck only capable of uttering gibberish.

"About to cum Jaune? You need to work on your stamina, how else are you going to become a great huntsman?" Blake chided, still adopting the persona of a teacher. She could feel the throbbing in his dick and knew he was just a few licks away from blowing.

Jaune's only response was another inarticulate moan as Blake kept up the assault on his member and removed his capacity for rational thought.

Blake pulled away from Jaune's weeping cock, letting him stew for a moment. Then she sucked it down all the way to the base, inadvertently burying her nose in his pubic hair.

"Cum." That one word from Blake drove Jaune over the edge. Already drowning in the incredible heat and suction of her blowjob, the vibrations from her single word resonated through his entire member, destroying what little self-control he had left.

Jaune's world went white as he came, unloading a deluge of sticky goop right down Blake's throat. A happy moan escaped him as the suction didn't relent, Blake continued to gulp down every bit of his spunk and did her level best to milk him dry.

Once Blake was sure Jaune could cum no more and she had sucked out every bit remaining in his dick, she lifted her head slowly, keeping her lips firmly affixed to his dick and dragging them along his shaft. Another moan of pure bliss graced her ears for her efforts.

Once she reached the tip, she gave one final mighty suck that had Jaune gasping for breath before ending with a small kiss.

"Enjoy yourself down there Jaune?" She asked, eyes glinting with mischief.

"Yessss…" Jaune groaned. He didn't know what brought this on, but he was reasonably sure he'd bow down and kiss the ground she walked on if she offered to do it again in the future.

"Good. You've had your fun, now my turn." Blake rose and stripped off her white shorts and underwear, leaving her bare from waist down save her stockings.

Jaune gulped as he was given a vision of perfection. A small tuft of neatly trimmed black hair sat above perfectly proportioned lips that were the prettiest pink. Pink that sparkled in the light as she was practically leaking from arousal.

"Like what you see Jaune?" Blake puffed out her chest with pride. She might not be as busty as her partner or have Weiss's elegance, but right now, none of that mattered. From the expression of pure worship on his face, she knew she'd sunk her claws in deep, and she wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Yes. Yes. Gods yes." Jaune whispered in awe, his eyes firmly affixed to the first pussy he'd ever seen in real life.

"Mmhmm, now start licking." Blake knelt over Jaune's face and pushed her pussy right into it.

Jaune obliged wholeheartedly, but not before taking a big whiff of the sweet, sweet fragrance that was Blake Belladonna. It was wonderful, she smelt absolutely wonderful. He spent several seconds just staring at the pink lips hovering right in front of his face, licking his dry lips, then he dived in with reckless abandon.

"Ahhh! Yeessss… that's… ahhh! Don't stoooop!" Blake moaned as Jaune lashed her pussy with his tongue. Her fingers didn't even come close to what he was doing. Unable to help herself, her legs closed around Jaune's head, squeezing him gently between her thighs and she began grinding down into him.

With her thighs covering his ears, Blake's words were largely incomprehensible to Jaune, but there was no missing the meaning behind them. Jaune grinned and double his efforts, stabbing his tongue deeper into Blake's folds, feeling her walls squeeze down around it in an attempt to expel the intruder.

And if Blake smelt good, she tasted even better. Honey was pouring out of her like a leaky faucet, and Jaune lapped up every drop, refusing to let any of it go to waste. Withdrawing his tongue from her depths, he planted a full kiss on her lower lips, then started sucking like his life depended on it. The answering moan and sudden deluge of juices gave Jaune the confidence to continue his work.

Blake hunched over, breathing hard as her student brought her closer and closer to her own orgasm. Her hands reached down and grabbed his messy hair tightly, finding handholds in them and pulling, dragging him as deeply into her as she could.

Jaune grunted from the sudden pain but made no complaint, with Blake pulling on his hair, he had even better access to her delicious pussy now. Nuzzling into Blake, his nose rubbed up against a hard little nub right above her lips. The ragged gasp and low groan from Blake gave him pause.

'Oh? She liked that, did she? This… this must be her clit. Well then, let's see how she likes this!' Jaune thought to himself and began ruthlessly attacking the little nub with his tongue. Mixing long licks with short jabs, he made Blake cry out in ecstasy and the way she moaned in name with so much want…

"Yes! There! Right there!" Blake hissed out as the pleasure mounted.

"You're ahh! Learning faaast uuhg… g-good boy…" Blake praised, it was getting harder and harder to formulate any kind of sentence with the shocks of pleasure running through her system. Her tongue lolled out and she was panting hard, so close, so close! Just a bit more and-

Her eyes widened to the absolute limit and a soundless scream left her when Jaune delivered the coup de grace. Finally done licking and sucking on her diamond hard clit, he applied his teeth and delivered a small nibble to finish her off.

Blake howled as her orgasm hit, a flood of her juices spilled all over Jaune's face, as though attempting to drown him in it. She'd never felt so… alive until this very moment. Her body shuddered as her climax robbed her of her strength and left her powerless to do anything but hunch over and ride out the high.

And Jaune himself? He was still trapped between Blake's legs, face pushed up into her overflowing cunt. Being the diligent boy that he was, he immediately began lapping at her pussy again, cleaning it up and scarfing down every bit of honey available. His licking sent aftershocks through Blake, her still sensitive flesh fully appreciative of his efforts.

It was an enjoyable torment that delayed her recovery, but eventually she regained the strength to pull herself away from Jaune and stagger to her feet. "G-good boy. Very good boy."

"So, how did I do?" Jaune gave her a shit eating grin and Blake snorted in amusement.

"Three out of ten."

"What!? Bullshit!" Jaune denied.

"One for performance, two extra points for effort." She chided, enjoying the disbelieving look on his face.

"You have a long way to go my apprentice. Good thing we have a lot of time left to practice, don't we?" She smiled predatorily at him.

"Oh? Oh. Oh!" Jaune flushed once he realised what she was getting at.

"Consider this a… taste of things to come. If you do well against Cardin the next time you fight him… well, maybe I'll be the one tied up while you have your fun. Would you like that Jaune?" Blake asked. The furious nodding got her grin to widen.

"Then you know what you need to do?"

"Cardin's a dead man." Jaune promised with full seriousness.

***

Choking noises pierced the silence of the stunned classroom. Jaune grinned as the struggling intensified, there was no escaping this, victory was his. "Shhhh… no talking now, just sleep."

Tightening the garrotte around Cardin's neck, the bully's eyes bulged as Jaune cut off his air supply and left him struggling to breathe. His hands alternated between scrabbling at the thin wire digging into his flesh and flailing helplessly trying to get to Jaune.

"W-What do you think you're doing!? Let him go now!" Goodwitch roared and Jaune glanced at her.

"Do I win if I do?"

"NO! LET HIM GO THIS INSTANT!" Aura flared around the professor as she prepared to intervene.

"Fine." Jaune shrugged and released the wire, allowing Cardin to fall to his knees, choking and gasping for that life-giving air.

"I totally won that by the way."

"What is wrong with you!?" Goodwitch snapped at him.

"I'm trying to win? That's the point of this class, right?" Jaune replied.

"Damn you Jauney-boy! Fight fair!" Cardin staggered back to his feet and readied his mace with one hand, his other reached up to grab at his sore neck.

"I think I am. You have a mace with a dust crystal that can cause explosions, I just have a sword and shield, it's unfair to me to fight you head on. Choking out an opponent is perfectly acceptable in tournaments too. What? Am I supposed to handicap myself because you're weak? All talk and no show Cardin, pathetic." Jaune taunted, utilizing everything Blake taught him to get under his skin. An angry opponent was a stupid opponent, and a stupid opponent was a dead one.

"ARRRCCCC!" Cardin roared and charged at Jaune. That frenzied charge soon became an out of control dance when Jaune spilled a bag of marbles at his feet. It ended with him falling over and hitting the ground hard.

"What's the matter, can't even walk right now? How did I ever lose to you?" Jaune mocked again, looking over to Blake who gave him a small nod of approval. Time for the finishing blow.

"After watching you, I've learnt the best time to kick a man is when he's down, right between the legs, as hard as you can." His words caused alarm bells to sound in everyone's head, Goodwitch's hand was already starting to raise for an intervention.

She was too late.

Jaune's leg snapped up and then came down in a brutal heel drop… right on top of Cardin's balls, Winchester's aura shattered instantly. Cardin's mouth opened wide in a soundless scream of pure agony, he folded in on himself, curling up into foetal position before falling into merciful unconsciousness.

"I win." Jaune gave a mock bow to the class and walked past a stunned Goodwitch.

"You told me to stop rushing in like a fool and use my head professor, so I did. Thank you for the advice."

***

"It's always the quiet ones." Jaune muttered and shook his head with barely restrained glee. After the one-sided thrashing delivered to Cardin, Blake had immediately sent him a message to find her in an empty unused dorm later at night.

Now that he was here, another piece of heaven greeted him. The four unused beds in the room had been pushed together, and Blake lay in the centre of that, completely naked save her ever-present bow. But best of all, she was all tied up with a red ball gag between her lips to finish the picture.

"How'd you even manage to tie yourself up like that?" Jaune asked once the door was securely locked and began disrobing himself.

"Hmmf, mmpghr mmph mmmrg…" Blake's words were impossible to understand but the annoyance in her eyes got the message to 'shut up and fuck me already' across.

"Alright, alright, no need to get angry." Jaune raised his hands in surrender. A happy laugh escaped him anyways as he joined her on the mega bed and began crawling towards her bound form.

This wasn't the first time they'd be banging, they'd crossed that line on the very next training session after that glorious first. But, this was the first time he wasn't tied down and at Blake's mercy.

"Someone's excited." Jaune commented as he placed his face close to her dripping twat, content to just inhale her wonderful scent. The angry hissing and slight struggling from Blake elicited another laugh from Jaune.

"Then excuse me." Jaune began planting small kisses along her thighs, nibbling on them occasionally and leaving small love bites. Slowly moving upwards, he deliberately skipped over her aching cunt to just lick around it. The low needy moan from her was music to his ears and only inspired him to continue his teasing.

Once Blake had been reduced to a quivering mess, Jaune decided he'd tortured her enough. Bringing both hands up to gently massage her slit, he pried it open with both thumbs to reveal the pretty pink insides. Rubbing his nose against her hardened clit, Jaune gave her pussy a smooch and then began attacking it in earnest with his tongue.

"MMMRGGHPPHH!" Blake yelled into her gag and bucked her hips. Her eyes rolled back and drool began seeping out as Jaune expertly hit all her weak points. After so many sessions of practice, he'd figured out her most sensitive spots and became a master at exploiting them.

Jaune drove his tongue deep into her folds, squirming about inside relentlessly and causing Blake to buck, pushing his tongue even deeper inside. Jaune loved every second of it, but now it was time to end it, his dick was aching and demanded its turn to be sheathed inside her.

Withdrawing his tongue, he grinned and flicked her bean with his fingers several times. Wrapping his lips around it, he sucked on it as hard as he could, drawing Blake up with him. Applying his teeth next, he bit down and then pulled off, scraping all along her abused clit.

"MMMMRRRPGGGHHH!" Blake's eyes snapped open from the mix of pain and pleasure, howling at the top of her lungs as she came explosively. Her body formed a perfect arch as she squirted all over Jaune's face, holding there for several seconds until it gave out and she collapsed back onto the bed, completely spent.

Jaune dutifully lapped up her essence, once he was done, he gave her lower lips several more kisses. Looking up into Blake's glassy eyes, he crawled up and then rested fully on top of the smaller girl.

"I like the gag, but I want to hear you scream my name Blake." He reached up and removed the red ball, allowing her to speak freely again.

"Don't-don't get too full of yourself Jaune." Blake said, gold eyes glaring into his blue ones.

"Sure, you can be full of me instead." Jaune chuckled and then shoved his dick in with one thrust, burying himself deep.

"You ahh! You've been spending t-too much time around Y-Yang." Blake stammered, trying her hardest not to let what Jaune was doing to her show on her face.

"Blondes gotta ugh stick together right?" Jaune grunted and began thrusting away, ploughing her with everything he had. His dick slid in and out of her soaking twat easily, the wet heat surrounding him making it difficult to keep from blowing his load early.

She was tight, so, so very tight. Every thrust felt like pushing aside mountains of hot silk, and when he drew back, her walls would squeeze tight around him, trying to hold him in place and not let him go. And the deeper in he got, the tighter it was, with so much pressure on his tip, it was like she was trying to milk him of all his cum.

"She's a baaaad aaaah influence on aaahhh there! Right there!" Blake lost her train of thoughts when Jaune began sucking on her right breast, occasionally biting down on her nipple. Her left didn't go neglected either, Jaune's hand was busy massaging it, playing around with her other nipple with pinches that had her feeling lightheaded.

"Jaaauuunnneee…" She moaned, struggling in her binds, unable to muster the strength to break free.

"Ack, Blake, St… stop moving so much, it's ahhh! Hard not to bust a nut right now!" Jaune grunted as he felt her pussy walls clamp down on him. Every struggle caused it to squeeze down again reflexively and massage his throbbing cock.

He wouldn't be able to hold off cumming for very much longer. That was the point of course, but he wanted to drag this out, savour this for as long as he could.

"JAAUUNNEE!" Blake screamed his name and in a sudden surge of strength, snapped the ropes holding her arms down. They came up and wrapped around him, nails digging into his back and carving furrows into it.

"Kuh!" Jaune grunted from the sudden pain, eyes blazing and meeting Blake's lidded gaze, he ramped up his efforts, pounding into her with even more speed and force than before.

The bed frame creaked ominously under them as Jaune slammed his lips against Blake's pushing his tongue into her mouth and wrestling with hers.

"Mmmghh mmm mpphhh!" Blake allowed herself to be swept up into the kiss, her blissful moans stirring up something feral inside Jaune.

Hands leaving her breasts to grab her ass instead, Jaune marvelled at the soft yet firm booty he held. Another time, he'd plunder them another time, right now he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold on.

"It's coming. Ah! I… I can't hold it anymore! Here comes your creampie Blake!" Jaune shouted and squeezed her ass tightly, holding it in place as he slammed down one final time, pushing in as deeply as he could.

"Aaaaah…" Blake moaned as she felt Jaune spill his seed inside her. It burned all the way down and she reached her own orgasm, pussy squeezing down tight to milk Jaune of everything he had left. Rope after rope of sticky cum filled insides and a giddy smile plastered itself on her face.

Spent from the orgasm, Jaune collapsed on top of Blake, pinning her beneath him in a reversal of their first time. Tired sapphire eyes gazed into amused amber ones as both of them lay there, basking in each other's warmth.

"So, how did I do?" Jaune broke the silence.

"Five. Five out of ten this time. two for performance but t-three for effort this time." Blake breathed out.

"L-long way to go Jaune. Don't be too proud of yourself yet."

"Yeesh, you're a more demanding teacher than Goodwitch." Jaune chuckled and gave her a kiss on her lips, one she reciprocated instantly.

"Hmmph, one of us has to have standards." Blake said once they broke away to breathe.

"You better keep improving or else Goodwitch gets a little tip off about your transcripts, got that?"

"Are we still doing this blackmail thing?" Jaune scratched his cheek, Blake's threats didn't really hold much water, he figured that out a while back.

"You lack self-discipline Jaune. Without proper motivation you'll just fall back into your old habits, and as your teacher, I won't sit by and let that happen." Blake said, adopting her teacher persona again.

"Hey! I'll have you know I'm plenty motivated." Jaune fired back.

"Let me prove it to you." His dick was already starting to reharden inside her, and he began thrusting again to speed up the process.

"Ahh! Already!? Wait. Wait! Jaune! I'm not- waaaittaaaahhh!"

Their moans and grunts and the slapping of flesh on flesh continued throughout the rest of the night.


	3. Magic Hands (Jaune X Yang)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune runs a massage parlour in Vale. Just as he's about to close shop for the night, Team RWBY shows up with Yang exercising girlfriend privileges to get the whole team a last-minute massage. Jaune obliges, and naturally, Yang gets the Arc special.

Jaune wiped away the sweat on his forehead before returning the broom and dustpan to their corner of the shop. Letting out a tired but happy sigh, Jaune surveyed his little shop with a proud smile.

How many people his age could say they owned and ran a massage parlour? Not many he assumed. Sure, the place wasn't very large, and it was situated a little out of the way, but it was his very own place and he was damn proud of it.

This wasn't what he had in mind when he came to Vale, but the huntsman thing didn't exactly work out. Not when he got dragged into a brawl at Junior's club and wound up breaking his leg before orientation. And he wasn't even there to drink, just collect his fake transcripts, then the ceiling collapsed on him.

Having his dreams torpedoed before they could even leave the harbour had stung, a lot. But the compensation, cough hush money cough, and meeting Yang went a long way towards making up for it.

His fellow blonde had pulled him out of the wreck and unlocked his aura to speed up the healing process. As thanks, he'd offered a massage since she hadn't come out of that scrap unscathed either. Yang had accepted, on the predictable condition that if his hands wondered, he'd have two broken arms to go with his broken leg.

Well, Yang had not been ready for the massage skills honed by living in a household with seven sisters. An offhand comment about becoming a professional masseuse while she was out of it had given him the idea for his own shop and the rest was history.

Jaune stretched and felt his joints pop. Another busy day done and he was ready to close shop early and go to bed. All the bookings for the day had been cleared and it wasn't like any walk-ins would be showing up this close to quitting time.

As soon as his tired mind processed those thoughts, the front door slammed open and he was bowled over by a black and red object.

"Oof!" Jaune grunted in surprise and slight pain when his back crashed against the wall.

"Hi Jaune!" Ruby greeted him like an excited puppy, and despite being unceremoniously knocked over like that, Jaune couldn't find it in himself to be mad at her.

"Owowow… hello Ruby, what are you doing here so late?" Jaune asked as he got back up.

"Massage! Now! Gimme! Gimmegimmegimme!"

"Now? Ruby, it's quitting time, I'm closed for the day." Jaune sighed and forced himself to stare at the ceiling, if he got hit with the dreaded puppy dog eyes technique, his resolve would shatter instantly.

"What!? But the sign said open! Therefore, you're still open and you can gimme my massage!" Ruby whined.

"I was about to change the sign when you came in." Jaune said, eyes still fixed firmly to the ceiling.

"But you didn't! Therefore it doesn't count and you can remain open for four more massages!" Ruby protested.

"That's not how it works Ruby-eh? What do you mean four more massages?" Jaune blinked in confusion. He received his answer in the form of several voices and footsteps.

"This is the place? It doesn't look like much. This better not be one of your pranks Xiao Long." Weiss huffed as she inspected Jaune's little shop. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared at Yang as though warning her not to waste her time.

"Chill out ice queen, you won't find a better masseuse than Jaune anywhere in Vale." Yang said with a wide grin.

"Uh huh, I'll take your word for it." Blake muttered, she yawned tiredly and winced when she felt a muscle pull. Professor Goodwitch had been running them all ragged with the Vytal festival approaching.

"Yang! It's quitting time!" Jaune protested, easily seeing his girlfriend's hand in the current situation.

"Aw come on, do it for me? Pretty please?" Yang fluttered her eyelashes at her annoyed boyfriend. Jaune simply huffed and folded his arms in response.

"Yang… I need to sleep, you can't just show up here this late and expect me to give four massages." Jaune said.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun! Besides, ice queen here will pay extra for the service." Yang brushed Jaune's ire off and mimed swiping a credit card.

"Excuse me, what is that supposed to mean!?" Weiss objected immediately, and naturally it went ignored.

"Just think about it Jaune, when else are you going to be able to put your hands on four beauties like us?" Yang puffed her chest out proudly.

Jaune's scathing retort was halfway out his mouth before he thought better of it and bit down on his tongue. "What bea-ah no, I'm not falling for that again."

"Tch. Well! Girlfriend privileges say you have to do what I say, so chop-chop! Aura massages for four!"

Jaune sighed and resigned himself to his fate, there really wasn't any arguing with Yang, not successfully anyways. "Fine… good thing I'm closed tomorrow."

"Me first!" Ruby bounced on her feet and began dragging Jaune off.

"I still don't think this is a… oh forget it. My shoulders are killing me anyways." Weiss sighed and dropped any pretence of protest. Her bruises had bruises and any help at alleviating the aches and pains was welcome.

"I'm a getting, I'm a getting! Haaah… fine, Ms Xiao Long's party of four, this way please." Jaune stumbled forwards as Ruby kept on dragging him.

"Yes! I've been waiting all week for this!" Yang pumped her fist in the air in celebration.

"Oh? Well then Ms Xiao Long, since you so graciously brought your friends here, it's only fair I attend to them first right? You'll be waiting a Long time for your turn." Jaune smiled genially as Yang's expression cracked.

"Oh gods, there are two of them now." Weiss's eyes flickered from blonde to blonde rapidly, the horror slowly dawning on her face.

"He can pun all he wants as long as he works. Thanks for letting us go first Yang." Blake nodded at her partner with a half-smile before following behind Ruby and Jaune.

"Wha! Hey! I didn't agree to this! Jaune? Jaune! Wait!"

***

"Fllurgbgbbrlee…" Weiss's protests were completely unintelligible. The Schnee heiress was about ninety percent off to dreamland, but she still retained enough sense to object to the end of the massage, wanting it to continue some more.

But alas.

"And we're done Ms Schnee… oh asleep too? Haaah… fine, you can just crash here for the night." Jaune stood and stretched, grabbing a nearby blanket and draping it over the borderline comatose girl and tucking her in.

Another incomprehensible grumble came from her before she lost the fight and succumbed to sleep fully. Jaune shook his head and looked over to where Blake and Ruby were both fast asleep too, he estimated none of them would be waking anytime before the sun was high in the sky.

All three of them had been reduced to blubbering mushes under his expert hands and his very own speciality, the aura massage. After chancing upon it while working on Yang one day, they'd written it off as a quirk of his still unknown semblance and he had it added to the list of services offered. And damn if it wasn't rapidly becoming a money printer.

"That makes three, now it's Yang's turn." Jaune chuckled softly so as to not wake the three sleepyheads before exiting the room.

He found Yang sitting in the waiting room watching television, an aura of unhappiness surrounded her as she glared at the screen. The clock had already ticked past midnight and she'd been forced to wait for hours now.

"Morning sunshine." Jaune called out and Yang's head snapped to him immediately, crimson eyes seared his flesh with their burning glare.

"You! How could you make me wait like that!?" Yang all but yelled at him.

"Shhh… your teammates and Ruby are asleep. They must have really needed that massage, huh?" Jaune's grin widened when Yang's eye started twitching.

"Yooooouuuu… that's it. I demand the Arc Special." Yang's eyes returned to their usual lilac and a Cheshire Cat grin spread across her face as Jaune started choking on air.

"N-now!?" Jaune sputtered out once his brief coughing fit faded.

"B-but Ruby and-" Jaune was silenced when Yang strode over and placed a finger on his lips.

"Yes. Now. You've kept me waiting long enough mister." Yang smirked and sashayed away, heading for an empty room, fully aware of Jaune's eyes following her derriere.

Jaune stood there gaping like a fish for a minute before snapping out of his trance and eagerly following behind Yang. "Hell, I'm not complaining."

***

Yang groaned blissfully as Jaune ran his hands over her back, each touch injected another burst of liquid fire into her system as his semblance worked. She hummed a small tune and relaxed as all her aches and pains washed away gradually, leaving only a satisfied tingle behind.

"Enjoying yourself dear?" Jaune asked and sent a burst of aura right between her shoulder blades, kneading the muscles in the area as he did.

"Aaaaah! That's the spot. Yesssss…" Yang groaned again as the pleasant burning intensified.

Jaune laughed softly at the small whine when he removed his hands from her back. That whine became a gasp when he started working on her legs next.

He'd given her plenty of massages by this point, but no matter how many times he did so, he'd never get tired of it. As expected of a huntress, Yang's legs were firm from all the muscle she was packing, barely any excess fat to them. Despite that, they were still so soft and pliable and Jaune especially delighted in how sensitive they were.

"AH! Jaune!" Yang yelped when Jaune casually ran a finger down her thigh, semblance activated and making sure to scrape his nail along her bare flesh.

"Oh? Is the big, bad, Yang Xiao Long ticklish?" Jaune chuckled and did it again, laughing out loud when Yang yelped again and started hissing at him.

"Don't make me kick you Jaune." Yang warned.

"Hey, if you do that, no Arc Special for you." Jaune brushed off the warning but let up on the teasing. He'd delayed long enough and his pants had started feeling too tight a while back.

Without warning, he placed two fingers against the seat of her panties and began rubbing them up and down, feeling her lips beneath the thin fabric. Yang's breathing hitched and she spasmed momentarily from the sudden sensation.

Jaune kept on rubbing, occasionally sending a burst of aura into her nether regions. Alternating between moving both fingers together and separately, he massaged her pussy through the cloth, slowly increasing the force and digging his digits in deeper and deeper.

"Look how wet you are." Jaune chuckled and removed his fingers, they glistened in the light after being drowned in Yang's juices. Presenting them to Yang for inspection, she squeaked and buried her head under the pillow.

Laughing softly, Jaune popped the fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. "And you're sweet as always."

Prying the pillow from her grasp, Jaune stared at Yang's bashful face and flicked her nose once. "Come on, flip over now."

Yang complied but still refused to meet his gaze. That was fine with Jaune, he was more occupied with the delicious set of tits on display. Resting both hands on them, he began squeezing and kneading them gently, his semblance on full blast.

Yang screwed her eyes shut as the sensations threatened to push her over the edge into oblivion. She lost that fight when Jaune slipped one hand down, trailing feather light touches over her stomach and then shoved it down her underwear.

Driving three fingers into her snatch, Jaune pumped in and out rapidly and ran his thumb over her clit. Seeing Yang bite down on her lip to keep from crying out only spurred Jaune to intensify his efforts.

Jaune listened as Yang's breathing grew more and more laboured, her whimpering increasing in urgency as she approached her climax. And down below he could hear her growing wetter with every pump and squelch. Her pussy was starting to clamp down on his fingers and he knew she was close.

A cruel man might have kept her on the edge, denied her release until she begged. But Jaune wasn't a cruel man, and there would be plenty more time to make his girlfriend squirm. Slowing his pace considerably as Yang approached the point of no return, giving the pressure time to build, he granted her mercy with a sudden thrust of his fingers, burying all three of them up to the knuckle and then unleashed a blast of aura right into her womb.

Yang's eyes snapped open as a tidal wave of raw pleasure flooded her system and swept her away. Stars splayed across her vision and her mouth opened wide to scream. Jaune bent down and sealed his lips over hers, cutting off her shout before she could wake the rest of Team RWBY sleeping next door.

While Yang rode out her orgasm, Jaune's hands did not remain idle. The hand still inside her drenched panties continued to massage her folds and clit while the other played around with her breasts.

Moaning into the kiss, Yang allowed Jaune's probing tongue entry and the two blondes continued making out until they finally had to separate for breath. A thin trail of saliva connected them as the aftershocks of her orgasm finally faded and Jaune stopped pumping her pussy with his fingers.

"Al-alright, m-my turn now." Yang said with a breathy sigh. With great effort, she managed to will herself up into a sitting position and then tried getting back to her feet. That proved to be a mistake, her legs were still jelly from the mind-blowing orgasm and failed to support her weight.

"Oof!" She grunted and fell forwards, collapsing into Jaune's waiting arms. Glancing up, she found Jaune staring back at her with an amused smile.

"Just can't help falling for me, can you Sunshine?" Jaune laughed when Yang shoved him back against the wall playfully.

"Easy buster, leave the puns to me." Yang rolled her eyes before sinking to her knees. Licking her lips to moisten them, she hastily unbuckled his jeans and pulled it down with his boxers, freeing her favourite massage rod from its confines.

"Aren't you happy to see me." Yang grasped his twitching cock with one hand and began stroking it slowly, smearing the already leaking precum all over the shaft. Bringing her face close and nuzzling his balls with her nose, she inhaled deeply, breathing in his musk.

It was a little sweaty from a long day of work but it didn't stink. Yang gave his balls a rigorous tongue bath and nipped lightly at the skin, from the way Jaune's cock twitched in her grip, he certainly enjoyed it.

"Ah! Gods… Yang!" Jaune couldn't hold his voice in anymore and moaned Yang's name when she started licking along his shaft.

"Don't blow yet Jaune, fun's just starting." Yang left a trail of kisses along his dick before returning to licking at his tip, lapping up all the leaking precum. Rising up, she sandwiched Jaune's throbbing member between her breasts, squashing it between her pillowy mounds.

Jaune's cock was scorching hot between her boobs, every inch of it burned against her flesh, just the way she liked it. Spitting onto it for extra lubrication, she squeezed her breasts tight with her hands and began rubbing up and down. And every time his cockhead peeked through her cleavage, she'd give it a lick that never failed to cause Jaune to shudder.

"Ah, yesss! Right there!" Jaune hissed and rested his palms on Yang's shoulders, unintentionally keeping the aura transfer on full blast.

Yang gasped around Jaune's dick as she felt the warmth surge through her body from his hands. The sudden rush of strength, heat and pleasure was such a heady feeling. Unbidden, she started squeezing tighter and speeding up her titjob.

"Ugh, gonna cum soon!" Jaune grunted out a warning as he felt his limit approach. With his dick trapped in a prison of incredible softness and heat coupled with Yang's licking, he wouldn't be able to hold back his release for much longer.

"Wha? Oi! You better not get it into my hair. I will kick your ass for that." Amazing sex or not, cum in her precious hair was still a strict no-no. But despite her warning, Yang didn't let up on her assault, furiously licking away when Jaune started to thrust his throbbing dick up into her breasts. A few seconds later, Jaune came hard.

"Aaahhhh…" Jaune's happy sigh was music to her ears. Yang continued trapping his dick within the vice-like grip of her boobs, his orgasm coming just as it was completely enveloped in her bosom. His essence was scalding hot as it spurted against her skin, some of it bubbling up through the crack. She remained stationary as Jaune thrust up a few more times, emptying his balls completely.

"What a mess, you dirty boy." Yang faux chided once she pulled away and inspected the mess he left on her. Sticky cloudy fluid stained most of her chest and was slowly oozing downwards. Yang absentmindedly rubbed her breasts together, smearing Jaune's semen all over them and his gaze was transfixed on the sight.

"Oh yeah…" He whispered in awe. Seeing Yang covered in his spunk and spreading it around was enough to get his dick to start rising to attention again.

"Hmm? Heh. Pervert." Yang noticed where his attention was fixated on and chuckled. She had to snap her fingers in front of his face to snap him out of his trance. Placing one finger under his chin, she titled his head up until he was looking her in the eyes instead of her boobs.

"Can you blame me? You're just too damned sexy." Jaune shrugged unrepentantly.

"Mmhmm, don't I know it!" Yang preened and puffed out her chest proudly. Jaune admired the way her boobs bounced about for a few seconds before pushed off the wall and sliding behind her.

"Bend over Ms Xiao Long, massage isn't over yet. You wanted the Arc Special, you're getting the Arc Special." Spanking her ass playfully and making the flesh jiggle, he manoeuvred her into a better position, with her bent over the vacant massage bed.

It would take a minute or two before he was ready to go again, that was fine, he could just play around with her pussy again until he was. licking his right hand and fingers to moisten them, he shoved to fingers into her unprotected Pussy and began pumping in and out.

"Aaaaahhh!" Loud squelches echoed Yang's moans as Jaune fingered her relentlessly. She was still so wet he needn't have bothered licking at all.

Bending over her and crushing her smaller frame against the bed with his larger one, he pressed his cheek against hers and started nipping at her neck, leaving small love bites along her flushed skin. His left hand came up and started playing with her nipples, pulling on them, pinching them, twisting them, and he finished the package by flowing aura into her sensitive bits without rhyme or reason, keeping her from getting used to his teasing.

"You call me a pervert… but Ruby and your friends… they're right next door you know." Jaune blew softly into her ear, causing her to squirm under him.

"While they're sleeping, here you are fucking the masseuse. Do you think they might hear us over there? Do you think they'll wake up and wonder what's that sound they're hearing over here? Hmm?" Jaune whispered and nibbled on her ear.

"Or maybe… maybe that's what you want. You want them to overhear us. Want them to see the great Yang Xiao Long in a mess like this." Jaune whispered, grinning when Yang flushed even further and her pussy clamped down on his fingers.

"Jauunnneee… don't tease meee…" Yang whined and tried burying her face in the bed. She loved teasing her boyfriend, but she didn't do too well whenever he turned the tables on her. Seven sisters to her one Ruby left her at a distinct disadvantage it seemed.

"Naughty, naughty girl. Such a dirty mind you have, bad girls get… punished!" Jaune drew his fingers out of her drenched pussy and started spanking her ass repeatedly. The loud smack of flesh on flesh echoed all around the small room, sounding deafeningly loud to Yang's ears.

"Nooo… they'll hear… they'll hear!" Yang protested weakly. Her words only inflamed Jaune's lust and he began spanking her harder, until her pale butt was a nice cherry red and completely on fire.

"God I love your ass… hell I love every bit about you." Jaune kissed her neck again and began rubbing her sore derriere, using his semblance to pump aura into her and alleviate the sting.

Grinning happily, Jaune stood and repositioned himself and pulled her soaked panties down. His dick was back at full mast and raring to go. Using one hand to push it down, Jaune carefully lined himself up with Yang's dripping twat and then shoved in without warning, spearing all the way inside.

"Ack!" Yang yelped from the sudden intrusion, she squirmed uncomfortably as she tried getting used to the burning length filling her up. Any complaint about Jaune's sudden rough treatment vanished when his fingers stole her breath away.

Right hand reaching down to finger her clit, left hand reaching up to play with her tits, Jaune erased her complaints with ruthless efficiency. Pulling, pinching, flicking, tweaking, he toyed with her body with expert precision, doing his utmost best to drive her insane from the sensations. Were it anyone else, it would have hurt, but with his semblance at work, the rough play only served to heighten both their arousal.

Jaune's dick found the warmth and tightness squeezing down around it very agreeable and he began thrusting away with glee. Whenever he pulled out, Yang's pussy gripped down tight as though refusing to let it go and her ass rose as well, trying to keep it in as long as possible. Once only the tip was left in her, Jaune would slam his hips back down, burying his length all the way inside with enough force to knock the wind out of her.

They continued that way for a good while, only grunts, sighs and moans coming from the two lovers. Jaune was focused on enjoying himself and Yang was too frazzled from the pounding to form any coherent words.

"Oooo…" Yang came again, her walls clamping down and locking Jaune in place. He gasped at the sudden increase in tightness before his grin widened.

"Come again already Yang? Tsk, tsk, who's the one who needs to build up their stamina now?" Jaune gave her a few seconds to unclench before resuming his pounding with even greater fervour, not letting her come down from her high.

"W-wait! Let me rest a bit! I'm not aahhhg!" Yang lost her train of thoughts as Jaune removed his right hand from her painfully hard clit in favour of spanking her ass again. Every spank sent another influx of pain and bliss through her and robbed her of any will to resist.

"Rest? You… ordered the… Arc Special. Enjoy it!" Jaune grunted before a devilish smile appeared on his face. Grabbing a portable massager lying on a nearby table, he pried apart Yang's ass cheeks and shoved the massager right up against her puckered asshole.

Then he switched it to maximum.

Yang's eyes bulged and she opened her mouth to shriek. Fortunately for the rest of the neighbourhood, Jaune silenced her by shoving her soiled panties into her mouth and holding sealing her mouth shut.

"Aaaahhhh! This is amazing!" Jaune cackled as Yang squeezed down on his dick and began shaking her ass uncontrollably. He could feel the vibrations being transmitted through the walls of her pussy into his dick and what an enjoyable feeling it was. He couldn't help but wonder what Yang must be feeling to have it applied to her ass directly, if the drool leaking from her and the wonderful tightening was anything to go by, it was certainly intense.

Yang's legs gave out on her and she collapsed from the table onto the floor, pulling Jaune down with her. Down on her hands and knees, Jaune continued fucking her doggy style without rest.

Sadly for Jaune, the massager sputtered and died out after a while, the batteries in them already drained and in need of recharge before Yang even stepped into the room. "Aww… batteries' dead. Ehgh… it's fine… it's fine! Cumming… soon!"

Jaune tossed the massager onto the bed and then leaned over Yang, pushing his chest up against her back. Both arms came up and started pawing at her boobs, mauling them however he pleased. His earlier slower, longer thrusts had given way to rapid short ones as the pressure in his balls built.

Yang spat out her makeshift gag and tilted her head, lidded lilac eyes met lust filled blue. Jaune pressed his lips against hers and pushed his tongue inside her mouth, duelling with hers for dominance.

His thrusting became more and more frantic until he couldn't hold it anymore. Pushing his cock in as deep as it could go, Jaune sighed into the kiss and released his load into Yang's quivering form. Yang sighed breathily as well when Jaune's cum flooded her pussy and painted her insides white, feeling herself come again from it.

By the time they broke the kiss, both of them were coming down from their orgasmic high. Despite that, they remained in that position, content to just enjoy each other's warmth. Only the chime of a clock alerted them to just how late it was.

"Oh, wow, it's already three in the morning." Jaune said after glancing at the digital display on the wall.

"We should… we should get to bed soon." Yang yawned out, now that they were done having sex, her exhaustion was catching up to her again and her body demanded she let it rest.

"I need my beauty sleep." She said with another yawn.

"Bath first, then sleep sunshine." Jaune corrected and pulled his softening dick out of her. they'd tried going to bed without clean up before, it seemed like a good idea at the time. Waking up sticky, sore and stinky had put paid to the idea of ever doing it again.

"Mehh… carry me there." Yang refused to budge, rolling over onto her back and reaching up to Jaune with her hands.

"Oh fine, I spoil you too much sometimes." Jaune rolled his eyes but did as she asked, picking her up in a princess carry and making for the bathroom.

Of course, their quick shower ended up being anything but quick.

***

Weiss stretched her arms over her head and exhaled slowly. "Whoa… I feel… I feel amazing! I haven't felt this good in… I… I can't remember!"

"Told you Jaune knew how to give massages." Ruby stretched as well, feeling completely refreshed after a dose of Jaune's aura massage and a good night's sleep.

"I feel like a new person." Blake marvelled at the energy coursing her veins. All the soreness from the previous day's combat class had faded completely, she was feeling more well rested than ever before.

"Hang on, where's Yang?" Blake frowned when she noticed her partner was missing.

"There're only three beds here, maybe she slept next door?" Weiss offered.

As it was, the question turned out to be moot when the door opened and a beaming Yang stepped through with a loud greeting. "Good morning everyone!"

"You're awfully cheerful today." Blake blinked in surprise, usually Yang and early mornings didn't mix very well.

"What are you talking about? I'm always cheerful." Yang tilted her head quizzically and Blake simply shook her head. There was… an aura or something around her, but that was none of her business. Maybe she simply enjoyed her massage more.

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby asked.

"Right here." Jaune said tiredly and stepped through the door behind Yang. Unlike his fellow blonde, he was functionally dead on his feet, staring at them with unfocused eyes.

"You don't look so good." Weiss stated the obvious.

"I… didn't get much sleep last night." Jaune yawned loudly and swayed unsteadily.

"Your massages took a long time. Still had to… had to clean up afterwards." He yawned again.

"I see." Weiss coughed sheepishly before clearing her throat.

"Ahem. Rest assured I will fully compensate you for your overtime services." She reached into her wallet and pulled out several lien cards and set them on the bed.

A part of her wanted to make an offer to hire Jaune as Team RWBY's personal masseuse, but she shot down that idea. Yang had already sunk her talons into him, when they needed to schedule another visit, they could just have her book a proper appointment next time.

"Sweet! Ice Queen's paid up, that means you have spare change now. Come on, you're taking me out to breakfast, then lunch!" Yang scooped up the cards and placed them into Jaune's pocket.

"Breakfast? What breakfast? I need sleep now!" Jaune protested.

Yang glared at him and put her hands on her hip. "Jaune, are you saying sleep is more important then me? Your lovely girlfriend?"

"Yes." Jaune answered bluntly.

"Bzzt! Wrong answer! Come on, I'm in the mood for pancakes today." Yang ignored his protest and grabbed his arm, dragging him towards the exit.

"What!? No! My sleep! Somebody help me! I'm being kidnapped!" Jaune dug his feet in but was ultimately no match for Yang's superior strength.

"Oh, don't be so dramatic." Yang chided with a small giggle.

Ruby, Weiss and Blake watched them go with amused smiles of their own.


End file.
